Memory
by Tallie14
Summary: A woman was considered a suicide... until an un-expected witness comes to the office claiming it was no suicide. Maybe a little L/S later on. Rated T for Language...please R R !
1. Prolouge

A young teenage girl with long black hair paced back and forth through a messy room; in her arms she held a young boy who was occasionally letting out a whimper.

"It's ok Benny, it's ok," the girl chanted quietly under her breath. She gave a little bounce hoping to cheer him up, but instead the boy let out another cry and buried his blond head in her shoulder. "She'll be home soon, she has to be," the girl murmured to herself, anger glinting in her green eyes.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed in from outside of the door. The girl jumped and quickly set the boy down. Walking over to the door she opened it slowly - a woman lay there on the steps in front of the house, her cheek resting on the snow.

"MOM!" the girl cried, running over, thinking she might be hurt, or even worse dead.

The older woman shifted, brushing her short blond hair from her eyes she glanced up. "Marissa, why the hell aren't you in bed?" the woman grumbled, struggling to get herself out of the snow.

Marissa quickly grabbed her arm, trying to get her into the apartment before she woke up the neighbours…like yesterday. As the older woman's body pressed against hers the girl felt like pucking as the smell of alcohol washed over her, she almost let into desire and dropped the woman back onto the ground , but holding her breath she managed to get her inside to their tattered old couch.

"Where's Benny?" asked the drunken woman, sitting up on the couch and looking around with blood-shot eyes.

"He's with me," Marissa replied, her voice cold, her green eyes stared angrily down at her mother.

"What's your problem?"

"You!" Marissa shouted.

"Why? I can be however I want - it's my life!" was the reply yelled back.

"What life? This isn't a life!"

"Well when you graduate you can move out!" the woman yelled, standing up.

"And I'm taking Benjamin," Marissa muttered.

"No you're fucking not!"

"Go to sleep, I have to go to school tomorrow."

"You hate me?" the woman asked, her voice sounded hurt, but right now Marissa didn't care.

"Good. Night." Marissa said coldly, picking up the crying preschooler and taking him with her to her room.

A woman lay on a disgusting floor covered with laundry and dishes, her short blond hair spread around her body. The ends of her hair were soaked in blood, she was wearing her jacket and one of her winter boots was on her foot, the other by the door. All she was wearing besides that was a night gown. Laying beside her in a pool of blood was a handgun. A small boy who was covered in blood slept on the old couch. Detectives crowded around her; one of them picked up the small boy and walked out of the room.

A skinny hand checked off the details about the death - he put a check beside suicide.

A skinny hand slid a cardboard box onto the shelf on the wall, the name _Harvard, C._


	2. Unexpected witness

Detective Lilly Rush stared down at the paperwork set in front of her - they had got a confession for a murder that happened 27 years ago; now it was time to fill everything in and be able to mark the box closed.

"Here Lil," Scotty said, handing her a coffee.

She nodded her thanks, not bothering to look up from the work on her desk.

After continuing to hand coffees around, Scotty also sat down and began some of his own work. "_Almost reminds me of school - everyone's quietly doing their work," _he thought to himself. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Somethin' funny Valens?" asked Vera who was walking past him to get to the doughnuts. They had the cherry-filled kind, and he had heard there was only one left. But as he got there he'd seen Miller grab it, make eye contact and then take a big bite. Some of the cherry filling ran down her chin. She closed her eyes and moaned in fake pleasure. "Mmm, sooo good."

"That was cruel," he muttered under his breath.

"Don'tcha worry, you don't need it anyway," Kat replied with a smile, wiping of the jelly with a napkin.

Scotty almost laughed out loud at the almost daily spectacle, once in a while Nick would actually beat Kat there, but that was rare.

All the sudden a young boy came through the doors, he had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was dressed well and in his hand was a Spiderman backpack. For a second his face changed to look like a small crying boy with his blond hair matted to his head. "Um, h-hi my name's Benny Harvard," he said staring around with big eyes at everyone. He wrung his hands nervously, waiting for someone to reply.

"Hi Benny, my name's Lilly. What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Rush asked, standing up from her desk and walking over to the boy.

"I know, I know," the boy said, his voice going a little sour at the mention of school, "but I seen him!"

"Who?" asked Scotty, also walking over to stand beside Lilly. His image seemed to scare the boy a bit because his eyes got even wider. I don't think anyone on the team thought that was possible.

"M-My dad, I seen him, and he was the one who killed my mom," the boy said, tears coming into his eyes. He angrily wiped them away.

"Who was your mom?" Lilly asked, kneeling beside him. Her cold exterior seemed to leave for a minute as she rubbed the boy back to comfort him.

"Her name was Clarice Harvard; everyone said she killed herself but she didn't!" the boy said, his voice getting louder as he got to the end of the sentence.

"How long ago did this happen?" Scotty asked, wondering if the kid even knew he was at the Cold Cases Office.

"Five years, she was killed when I was five, but I remember it...but nobody believes me," he said. His voice had only a hint of emotion now.

"We'll go talk to the other detectives; why don't you sit here and play, I'll grab you a pen so you can draw 'k?" Lilly said with a barely audible sigh.

"So, do you think we should look into it?" Lilly asked her boss. The rest of the team was standing a bit to the side - they had left her to ask about the case.

"Clarice Harvard was marked a suicide, and that boy couldn't really remember everything," Stillman said, looking back down at his desk.

"But boss, maybe he remembers just one thing; we could look into it you know. I'm not saying that the dad did it, but the woman was found with some of her winter clothes on; maybe it was a murder. Even if there was no evidence, we could at least talk to the kid's dad."

"Well if you're going to talk to the dad, then talk to the daughter too - she was found a year or two after the murder. She'd been gone since then, said she didn't even know her mum was dead, but maybe she's lying too."

"Okay, who first?" Rush asked, a smile on her face because they had a new case.

"The dad - if the kid saw him then that means that he's finally come out of hiding…"

A/N : Okay, I might not have did a very good job of portraying the detectives, if I did anything wrong please tell me and I'll fix it, I've never written Cold Case before, and I'm only 14 so my writing isn't the best, Other than that, please no really harsh flames, it is my first try writing fan fiction, I've only done one other story, and that was my own I deleted bcs it stunk…well please leave a review, helps me write faster, and expect the next chapter by the latest… Monday, but you might even get it tomorrow if I get a review…. I will eventually have a little Scotty /Lily, but it wont be anything major, and I'll probably have a couple stories after this if people like it.


	3. Disowning

"Okay, I want Miller and Vera to go talk to the dad, we located his house, it's down West 45th, house number 1457, and I want Rush and Valens to go and see the sister, she lives at Burrard apartments, room 26," Stillman said to his team before going back into his office.

"We're stopping at the ice cream place," Vera said happily - he was so happy he was driving and not his partner - she would never have let him get his ice cream.

"No, I don't want ice cream, plus we're almost there, we can't turn around now!" Kat grumbled.

But to her dismay he pulled into the next Dairy Queen to grab an ice cream.

"You'd better at least bring me one back!" yelled Miller from the window of the car.

As he came back he handed her a strawberry blizzard. After she took it he held out his hand.

"What?" she snapped, looking at his hand.

"You owe me three dollars," he said happily.

"First of all, it's not three dollars, second, I don't even like strawberry, I wanted chocolate!" she snapped, refusing to pay.

They started driving again when he said "Well, I'll get you a chocolate on the way back."

"There will be NO ice cream on the way back," Kat told him. "I get to drive."

"Sorry, but I'm driving," he replied happily as they neared the road they had to turn down.

"Iget to drive on the way back, and I'm not gonna stop at the ice cream place," she huffed as they pulled into the driveway.

"How you gonna drive with no keys?" he asked, snatching them from the ignition and putting them in his pocket.

"You cheat!" she muttered, thinking of ways to get the keys back.

They walked up the long driveway to the door. The whole yard looked nice - it had flowers everywhere and a fountain in the middle.

Lightly knocking on the door the Vera called out "Philly PD," and waited a couple seconds before the door opened, revealing an older woman with curling white hair and large glasses.

"You must be the detectives, come in come in," she murmured, leading them inside. "My name is Anna, I suppose you want to talk to Devon?" she said sweetly, gesturing with her arm for them to sit down on the white couch.

"Um, yes ma'am...pardon my asking, but who are you?" Vera said, kind of nervously.

"Oh dear, why I'm his mother of course!" the woman said with a laugh before waddling away to get Devon.

"Still lives with his mother, hey?" Kat muttered to Vera, who gave a slight chuckle.

Right then a man who looked about in his forties came out. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a knitted sweater and his blond hair was thinning. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly, obviously wanting them to leave.

"Hi, we're with homicide, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Kat asked, wishing she was standing so she didn't have to look up to him.

"Sure sure," he said, sitting across from them. "What'd ya want to know?"

"First of all, where were you December 16th, 2003?" asked Vera, getting straight down to business.

"Um, why?" he asked.

"We're re-opening the case of Clarice Harvard."

"Wasn't she a suicide?" he asked, his voice growing worried.

"That was what everyone thought, but now were not so sure," Vera said. "You know anything about it?"

"Well I know I wasn't there! I was in new York for about five years and I haven't come back until now."

"We have an eye witness that puts you there," said Vera, fibbing a little. They had an eye witness, even if it was a boy who had only been five.

"That little bitch never saw anything! It's her fault that Clarice is dead!" the man yelled, standing up.

"What _bitch _and how's it her fault?" Kat asked, glad they had finally got something.

"Marissa she, well… I was there, that night…" Devon started.

Devon Harvard walked into the room, he had heard the screaming and had decided to come back and see his old ex; they had been separated about four years.

"Clarice?" he asked, walking through the door to see the woman he still loved crying her eyes out on the floor beside the couch.

"How the hell did you get in? You're not allowed to fucking come near me!" she screamed, moving backwards.

"But I love you? Can't I come back in?" he pleaded.

"After what you did to me?" she whispered, staggering to her feet. She tried to compose herself, she took off her jacket and boots and slowly walked over to the drawer.

"What happened to you? You never used to drink," he mumbled.

"It's your fault, and you know why!" she screamed. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a gun. "If you don't get out I'll shoot you!" she threatened, staggering forward a few steps.

Right then Marissa came down the stairs. In her arms was a sleeping boy, his blond hair fell softly to the side revealing his peaceful face.

"Is that him?? Is that him!" Devon screamed, "You said there wasn't a baby!"

"There isn't, now get the fuck out!"

"Mom, give me the gun please?" Marissa mumbled, laying Benny on the floor on a blanket that served as his bed because it was near the heater.

"Take it honey, I don't want to be a murderer," she said sweetly, handing the gun to the thirteen-year-old girl, who quickly took out the clip and slid it into her pocket.

"Now you get out," she said coolly to the man standing there with the greasy blond hair and pleading green eyes.

"You're my daugh-" he started but Marissa cut him off with her raised voice.

"I'm disowning you and her," Marissa said calmly, before walking out the door, in nothing but her long sleeved black shirt and black pajama pants with grey Care Bears that had the words "Grumpy Bear" on them.

"So then Marissa left the house with the gun and wasn't seen until three years later," Kat murmured.

"You think that was the gun used to kill Clarice?" Vera asked.

"Well I guess Lil and Scotty'll just have to find out if she still has it, and what happened that night."

Thanking the people for their time, they started to head out to the car. Vera reached into his pocked to grab the keys, only to realize they were gone. "What the hell?" he snapped, searching his other pocket.

"Looking for these?" Kat asked, waving the keys in front of his face.

"You pick-pocketed me?" he asked, surprised.

"You betta believe it," she said cockily.

They didn't stop at the ice-cream place, to which Vera was very disappointed.

A/N- okay there's no Scotty or Lilly in this one chapter, but the next chapter will be about them, and also I will have another chapter posted soon,  
Thank you to Mari and Cyn23 for the reviews, I only got two but hopefully I'll get more soon! And thank you to Cyn123, Shannah and Wolfelady for the story alert :)  
I appreciate it everyone!


	4. New Facts

When Miller and Vera returned with the news that the daughter had left that night with a gun, the gun that had possibly killed Clarice, Lilly and Scotty were even more anxious to go talk to Marissa Harvard.

"C'mon Lil, this kid has some explain'n to do," Scotty said as they left the building and headed towards the parking lot.

"You drivin'?" Lilly asked as they neared the silver SUV they were driving to the apartments.

"Yeah…well, unless you wanna," he answered.

"Wouldn't have asked if I wanted to," she replied, opening the door and sitting in passenger seat.

Scotty couldn't help but smiling; he was always in a better mood when Lil was.

"Coming?" she called when she noticed that he was still standing behind the vehicle.

"Yeah, yeah jus' thinkin'," he muttered before jogging up to the driver's seat and getting in.

After driving in an awkward silence for about five minutes Lilly, surprisingly, started up a conversation. "Soo, are you going to tell me?" she questioned, crossing her arms and studying her partner.

"Tell ya what?" he was genuinely confused and he looked back and forth between his partner and the road.  
"What you were thinking about back there," she deadpanned, still smiling, Scotty didn't think he'd ever seen Lilly smile this much.

"Just glad you're in a good mood and not biting my head off!" he joked, but Lilly could tell he was serious too.

She turned and faced the window, staring outside and didn't say anything for a couple seconds. "I'm not in that bad of moods," she finally murmured. Her voice sounded full of emotion, which was very rare for Lilly.

"Hey, don't take it seriously - even I become pretty mean when I don't get my coffee," he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Am I really that rude?" she asked, not letting him change the subject.

"Nahh, like I said, only a joke," he said, regretting saying it in the first place. He was glad when Lilly smiled, letting him think she dropped it.

"You're lucky you brought me my coffee then, or else you'd be decapitated by now," she said, her voice only semi-joking - the other part still sounded mad.

"Ouch," Scotty murmured, but at least she wasn't pissed at him right?

"Here's the place," Lilly said, her mind totally back on the case.

As the neared the place they couldn't help noticing they were in one of the nicer neighbourhoods; how could an eighteen-year-old make enough money to afford a place like this, especially if she had ran away at thirteen and hadn't been in any foster homes? The detectives weren't even sure if she had finished high school.

They walked up the front steps, pressed the buzzer and waited for a reply.

"Hello?" came a definite female voice.

"Hi Marissa, it's detective Rush and Valens, may we please come in?" Lilly buzzed back.

"Yes, of course," came her polite reply.

Lilly and Scotty knocked on the apartment door with the number 26 on it; it opened to reveal a young lady. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse, she had her blond hair let loose around her shoulders, at the ends it curled inward. For a second her image changed to that of a thirteen-year-old girl with black dyed hair and dark eye liner, her black blouse replaced with a black, long sleeved shirt.

"Hi, my name's Marissa, please come in," she greeted, opening the door wide so they could enter.

"Hi Marissa, I'm Lilly Rush and this is Scotty Valens, my partner," Lilly said, walking into the apartment - it looked much nicer than any eighteen-year-old's home either of them had ever seen.

"We have a couple questions to ask about your mother, Clarice Harvard," Scotty started. He watched as a series of emotions crossed her face, most of them anger.

"I disowned my mother years ago. The Clarice Harvard I loved as a child seemed to leave after the 'shit' as she calls it happened…why what did she do now?" she forced out.

"Nothing, she died five years ago, and could you please tell us about what happened December 16th, 2003?" Lilly asked, her voice going slightly cold.

"Oh my God, she's dead? She can't be, no, she can't be!" Marissa yelled at them.

"Keep it down!" Lilly demanded.

"Sorry…" the girl replied, "b-but she died thinking I hated her!"

"I'm sure she knew that you loved her." Lilly tried to comfort her, but not being very emotional or touchy she had a hard time. As she walked over to pat the girl on the back she was pulled into a tight hug.

Scotty almost laughed as he saw the panicked look cross her features. "It's just a hug, they don't bite," he teased her, and watched as she slowly started hugging back, patting the girl on the back.

Suddenly the girl sat up straight. "You said December 16th?" she asked them urgently.

"Yeah" Scotty replied, as Lilly was still trying to recuperate from her hug.

"That's the day he came…" she mumbled "but I hadn't seen him since..."

July 15, 1998

A scared eight-year-old Marissa watched her parents fight in the living room - they had a nice house then, they knew nice people and lived in a good neighbourhood.

"How could you!" her mother screamed at her father, pushing him backwards against the wall. "We broke up three months ago, I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"But we took vows!" he yelled.

"If you ever loved me you would have left, not done this…I hate you!" she screamed back at him.

"You …"

"Get out of my house!" she uttered, her voice sounded like she was resisting the urge to kill him.

"Marissa come on!" he yelled at her.

Realizing that she was found out she ran out. "I'm staying with mommy," she said quietly, holding her mothers hand.

"You'll regret this," he said to her mother.

"You shouldn't have raped me…then you could have seen your daughter…now get out, I'm buying a gun, and if I ever, ever see you again, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Your mother was raped?" Lilly asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, it's where Little Benny came from, is…is Benny ok?" she asked, tears coming into her eyes. " I knew I should have taken him."

"He's living with another family now, but I'm sure he'd love to see you - you're the only family he has left alive," Lilly replied.

"Hey, by the way, what happened to that gun? The one you took with you when you left?" Scotty asked.

"It was taken from me that day by the neighbour - he saw me leave and asked my why I had a gun - I think he thought I was suicidal, so he took it, said he'd keep it...he even gave me money…told me to work things out with my mom."

"The neighbour, eh?"

"So, how did you afford this place - I mean you were too young to have a good job, and do school, obviously…"

"So how did I get the good job I have now, without schooling?" she supplied the rest of Lilly's question.  
"I did home schooling and got a job for the first couple years. I graduated two years ago, and I only moved back here for a job interview, which I got, so I stayed," she replied with a bittersweet smile. "When I was twenty I was going to go see my mom and Benny, show them how good I was doing."

"Well I'm sure she'd be proud," Lilly said as they left.

As they sat in the car on the way back Scotty wished she'd say something, but she was staring out of the windshield and completely ignoring the rest of the world. "I'm the one driving Lil, why you staring at the road?" he asked her lightly, not looking at her - he didn't want to see the glare that he was sure would follow.

"Just thinking," she replied. She sounded far off.

"About?"

"About why I'm in a good mood," she answered.

"And why are you in a good mood?" he dared, hoping it wasn't another boyfriend; he didn't know why but he always got upset when his friend had a guy. Admittedly there had only been about four, but hey, that was four too many for him…"_Wait, what_?" he questioned himself.

"Because I got my coffee this mornin'," she teased with a big dazzling smile; she really was in a good mood.

A/N-Okay, Scotty and Lily talked to the daughter, please tell me if they were OOC, I was trying to make them nice to each other without making it seem unrealistic compared to the show. Tell me what you think…and a special thanks to penny4him and cyn23.


	5. She Deserved It

When they got back to the station Scotty and Lilly shared everything the girl had told them with there team, they all agreed next they would go talk to the neighbour, who's name was Arnold McLane, they had only had one neighbour, who lived in the motel next to them, with his wife and son. He had since moved, but they had no trouble finding his new address, it was near Melissa's apartment, and since Scotty and Lilly had been that way, they were the ones going to go talk to him.

********************************************************************************************

"I get to drive this time" Lilly said, her voice sounded less cheery than before, but she was still in a good mood.

"sure" Scotty replied, he was being cautious, he didn't want to start any sort of argument, it was always nice when he didn't have to worry about fighting with his partner, he remembered before he had slept with Chris that was hell…but he decided he wouldn't do anything like that again, plus, Lil had been right, she was trouble.

"Man you really are lost today" he heard beside him, and looked over to see his partner, shooing him towards the car, mumbling something indecipherable he quickly went and sat down. Lilly still stood behind the car, wondering what was with her partner today. After a split second of thought she walked quickly up to the car and got in the drivers door, closing it they drove away to their new suspects house.

*******************************************************************************************

As the neared a white house with a brown trim and brown roof they got out of the car they seen a young man, who looked no older than 20 come out the front door.

"must be the son" Lilly said, more to herself than to Scotty.

"Hi, My names Liam, You're here to talk to my father?" he asked them, jogging up to the car and opening Lilly's door.

"Hi Liam, my names Lilly Rush, This is Scotty Valens, yes we came to talk to Arnold, are you his son?" She said curtly, obviously not liking having the door opened for her.

"well, before you talk o my dad, can I talk to you?" he asked, nervously running his hand through his medium length brown hair.

"sure" Lilly replied, as Scotty came up behind her.

"well, It's about Melissa…" The boy started

_December, 14/2003_

"_Melissa!" A boy about 14 yelled out, he jogged up to catch up the quickly walking girl, he knew she lived next to him, but he didn't know she walked home from school, the same as him, until today. He had his short brown hair spiked up in the front, showing his brown eyes._

"_what Liam?" the Girl in front of him asked, shaking her head to let her hair fall over her eye's._

"_well I was wondering if you wanted to come over for supper, you could bring Benny?" he asked hopefully, the girls eye's widened in surprise _

"_we have food" she said hesitantly, ready to tell him to leave if he was taking pity on her._

"_No, I know, but it's my 14__th__ birthday, and you know, your invited" he murmured, his face going slightly pink._

"_Oh, really? Thanks Liam, I just gotta ask my mom…" she said, her voice loosing all her excitement near the end of the sentence._

"_are you sure? I mean she will probably say no" he told her_

"_yeah, I have to ask her, I mean she still is my mother" the girl replied, smiling at him " plus she said she'd trying to get back together, but needs my help, so I'll ask"_

"_okay, hey, wanna walk home together from now on ?" he asked, trying to make it sound like no big deal, but to him it was._

"_sure why not" Melissa said " It's better than being alone anyways, but I usually leave the school as soon as the bell rings, so you gotta hurry after school"_

"_sure, and why do you hurry?" he asked, not sure if he should_

"_jus' because my mom sometimes needs…help with Benny, He's only in kindergarten and gets home half an hour before me, so I usually try to get there first" she said, her voice biting off in anger._

"_oh" Liam replied, then after a few seconds "who is that kid?" he pointed to some little kid running up the middle of the road, screaming._

"_man, we better go get it!" Melissa yelled, sprinting ahead of him, running to catch up he was still half a block behind her when she screamed._

"_That's Benny!!" she yelled, doubling her pace to ran up to the young boy. Liam arrived seconds after she had got him onto the sidewalk._

"_This is why I leave early" she murmured, tears running down her face as she held the crying boy to her chest "this is why"_

_Liam patted her on the back, trying to comfort the shaken girl._

"_Melissa's mother had gotten drunk to a stupor and chased the kid outta the house" Liam finished, staring Lilly in the eye he added "If that woman died, she deserved it" and then strode away down the street._

"_That kid bugs me" Lil heard from beside her, but her mind was caught up on the victim, she really felt for the womans kids, she knew there pain, trying to deal with a drunken mother._

"_Lil?" the question brought her out of her thoughts._

"_Why do people do it Scotty?" she asked, she knew her voice sounded weak, but right now she wasn't exactly caring._

"_I dunno, Lil" he replied, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving a small squeeze. After a second she cleared her throat, when she spoke again her voice sounded cold and angry. "we do still have to solve this case, it's not a time to become emotional and crap" she said._

_Removing his hand from her shoulder, and scolding herself for letting him even do that, scolding herself even more for wanting him to do it._

"_There's never a time for you Lil" she heard Scotty mutter behind her, choosing to ignore that, she walked up the driveway to Arnold McLane's House, they still had to catch a Killer._


	6. Don't Insult Me

"so" Scotty started as they walked across the lawn to the house " Vera and Miller are going to talk to the Dad?"

"yeah, after we get back, we have the only car available for our group to use" she replied, then added "well I guess we better see what Arnold has to say…"

After knocking on the door it was opened within a few seconds by a older man with greying chestnut hair.

"Hi, welcome, please come in" he greeted, showing them inside the house and leading them to the table, where he sat down in one of the chairs.

"what can I help you with?" he questioned and the detectives sat across from him, on the other side of the table.

"we were wondering of you knew someone named, Clarice Harvard?" She asked, showing him a picture of a woman with short blond hair and shadowed blue eyes.

"not personally, met her kid once though…"

_December,15/2003_

_Marissa had just entered Arnolds house, in tow behind her was a young boy dressed in overalls._

"_Hi, Mr. McLane" she greeted with a nod of her head._

"_you can jus call me Arnold, Liam and a couple friends are up stairs in his room" he told her " and your brother can go play with Liam's younger cousin, I think there about the same age"_

"_thanks Arnold" she said with a grateful smile, leading the boy into the living room, right as she was about to head up stairs a group of about four kids came down._

"_Hey Marissa ! You made it!" Liam greeted happily, even his dad could see the boy had it bad for this girl._

"_Hi Liam" she replied softly, nervous around the other guests, letting her hair fall down slightly she waved at them._

"_Hey are you Clarice Harvard's daughter?" one of them, a girl who looked about 14 asked, she had dirty blond hair, which she curled and pinned up, her brown eyes were layered with make-up._

"_Umm, yeah why ?" Marissa replied, her voice almost angry._

"_because, she's a slut and a whore, and she better not ever come near my dad again!" the girl yelled at her "and you better leave because you look like her, and you don't know how much me and my mom hate her, she ruined our family!"_

"_Della!" Arnold said sternly " you will not talk like that in my house, or you will be leaving !" _

_But it was to late, Marissa's eye's filler with tears as she glared at the girl in front of her, her hands clenched in fists_

"_why did you say that? My mom-" but the other girl cut her of an whispered_

"_your mom is a whore, just like you"_

_Before any one could react, Marissa had swung her fist back and slammed it into the other girls face._

"_you may be able to insult my mother, but I am NOT her, and you aren't gonna insult me" she yelled furiously._

"_Girls!" Arnold yelled " Liam I think the party is over, Marissa, you can walk home, Della get in my car, your going home too"_

"_what about me 'n' Jared and Chris?" he asked, referring to the two guys with him._

"_they can stay, They didn't do anything wrong" his father replied, " as for your cousin and friend here" he referred to the two girls, one clutching her jaw and moaning " they are going to head home, I don't want any fights in my home"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. McLane" Marissa mumbled, walking quickly to grab her brother they left within a few seconds._

"_serves that bitch right, at least now I know where her mom is, I'm sure MY mom will be pleased, she's not worthless like hers" Della muttered angrily._

"_Della, shut it, go get in the car" Arnold snapped at her._

"_yes uncle Arnold" the girl said, although she was still clutching her presumably throbbing jaw, Arnold couldn't find it in him to be mad at Marissa, he had to admit, his niece deserved it._

"_See you dad" Liam said, glaring at Della._

"The guys talked about the girls fighting the whole night" the man replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"but that was the last time I ever saw the kid"

"what about the next night, she said that she gave you a gun" Scotty asked him, his voice suspicious.

"I wasn't even in town that night, I had a flight to Canada, you can check the records, the only one home was Liam"

"Okay, we'll be looking into that" Lilly said, thanking the man they started to head back for the car.

"well, we know Liam wasn't for Clarice living, and if Marissa wasn't lying then he would have been the one who shot her" Lilly said thinking out loud.

"also the one girl, Della, her mom had it in for Clarice, we can go talk to her too" Scotty said.

"yeah, and hopefully we get some new info on the dad, or rapist, even without her here we can check his DNA with the kids"

"well, I guess we better get back to the office and tell Boss what we found out" Lilly said, stepping up to the car door and un-locking it.

Sitting inside she waited for her partner to get in

"hey wanna grab lunch on the way back?" Scotty asked, gesturing to his watch which showed it was almost one.

"sure, I guess we have enough time to run through the drive through at McDonald's" Lilly said, as she started the car and they drove back through the town.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Hey Guys, I know this chapter isn't very good, it's mostly written as a filler, I'll have posted the next one soon, I haven't been updating as fast because of the end of the year and school stuff, I think I'm failing almost all of grade nine, because I didn't even get to try like 4 classes, the only one I passed in gym, I'm even failing English !! Which sucks. Well , tell me what you think, and if it's to OOC, but anyways, leave a review if you like, I AM going to make another story after this case is solves, I guess it'll be like a part 2. But I want at least 30 reviews first, I mean even if all you say is " HI !!" I'm happy, I just like knowing people are reading my story J


End file.
